maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Park
This segment is a crossover of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon Pokémon] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_(film) Jurassic Park]. This segment is from the episode [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Park_/_WWER Pokémon Park / WWER]thumb|300px|right|Video of Short Segment. Plot The segment starts when workers are putting metal crates in Pokémon Park. Then lightning hits the crate and it opens, one worker gets pulled in by a Pikachu and starts eating him. The title screen shows. We see that the professor who runs Pokémon Park introduces Ash got picked to come because of him doing more Pokémon research than anybody. Misty is here for winning in Pokémon videogames tournaments than the others and Jessie and James, the professor doesn’t know why there here. They go in and see a Charmander released from a Pokeball by the professor (It looks different than the original). Ash asks why it doesn’t evolve, the professor tells that Pokémon will all stay in beginning stages, which they look cute. Then a Magikarp bulbbles on his leg and the professor hates it so much the Magikarp flops away. Then Ash asks the professor that the Magikarp is useless, then asks him about the others. The professor then said that Pokemon don't evolve unless they fight (Which is not true since not all Pokemon need to level up to evolve), then said that the Pokemon here don't fight. But then the Magikarp goes to Charmander and it hates it too so it kicks it out the window with its tail. The professor tries to put Charmander back in its Poké Ball but Jessie and James took them. While they are running off they found Magikarp in a bush. Then Jessie kicks it, and then it evolves into Gyarados and eats them. Back at the main building, the professor tries to comfort Charmander but can't and the Charmander blows him up in flames with flamethrower. Then evolves into Charizard (they forgot Charmeleon) and corners Ash and Misty. Then Gyarados comes and eats Charizard then Gyarados chases after Ash and Misty and they run outside and get on Misty's giant Pidgey and head off not knowing that the same killer Pikachu is on the giant Pidgey's leg. References *Lindsey Lohan *Nintendo DS *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Digimon *KaBlam! *Regular Show Characters *Ash *Misty *Jessie *James *Pokémon Professor *Workers *Scientists Pokémon Characters *Pikachu *Charmander *Charmeleon (Unknown) *Charizard *Magikarp *Gyarados *Pidgeot *Bulbasaur *Vulpix or Lillipup (Yorterry in Japan) *Chikorita *Rhydon reference *Unnamed electric-type Pokémon Transcript twice Worker #1: Wow! I just felt a major shock! Worker #2: Feeling the lightning hit this crate? Worker #1: Hearing Lindsay Lohan still has a career! lighting bolt hits the crate causing it to open, then Pikachu grabs a worker's foot pulls him in and eats him. As another worker looks in horror a flash of lightning reveals pikachu's face. [Pokémon Park, after the title card the movie title is shown on an entrence way] Pokémon Professor: I brought you all to my park because you're the far most Pokémon experts in the world. Misty, you won more Pokémon tournaments than any person alive. Ash has written five books about the impact of Pokémon games. Ash: Yeah, uhh, uhh, Pocket Monster is the, uhh, the proper, uhh, major. Pokémon Professor: Finally, we have Jesse and James. Uhh, why are you two here exactly? Jessie: giggles Uhh, definitly not to steal the secrets of Pokémon Park. James: Uhh, yeah, I don't even know why you ask that. nervously Pokémon Professor: Welcome to Poké Lab. seeing the Scientists observe the pokémon, the Professer releases a Charmander Ash: Yeah, this Charmander might be harmless now, but what happens when it evolves into Charizard? Pokémon Professor: Please, Pokémon can't evolve on this island. They stay cute and adorable forever. Magikarp: bubbling Pokémon Professor: Not you! Everyone hates you. Ash: Yes, well, obviously the dumb fish will stay stupid and...harmless, but what about the others? Pokémon Professor: Pokémon won't evolve unless they fight, and Pokémon here don't fight. Magikarp: bubbling kicks Magikarp with his tail and he flies out of the Poké Lab Pokémon Professor: Ooo! Charmander: ROAR! breathes fire and the Professer ducks Pokémon Professor: Quick, put him back in the Pokéball. What? Where are the balls? James: Yeah, we got their balls. (Indistinct laughing is heard over the phone.) Stop laughing! Just have our money! gasp Magikarp: bubbling Jessie: Ohh, good! It's just you, you stupid fish. kicks Magikarp and hits the tree evolves into Gyarados Gyarados: ROAR! and James run away but they get eaten, back at the Poké Lab Charmander is still going crazy Pokémon Professor: Nice fire-type Pokémon. screams evolves into Charizard (ERROR) Charizard: ROAR! and Misty hide in the closet with Charizard trying to open the door Ash: It's okay, it's okay. Charizard's, uhh, definitly, can't uhh, open doors. Charizard: ROAR! and Misty run into the Pokémon Museum where we see the skeleton of a Charizard, Ash and Misty are trapped until Gyarados eats him Misty: We're saved. Ash: Uhh, do you think he remembers when I called him uhh, stupid. Gyarados: ROOOAAR! Misty: I'm going to say yes. Gyarados:' CHOMP! GRRRRR!' and Misty keep running until they reach the airport, Ash opens a door to a helicopter Ash: It's out of fuel. Misty: Mine isn't. climbs up the Pidgeot and they both escape Pokémon Park Ash: Well, I guess Pokémon and man were never meant to walk the earth together. Misty: Just be glad we weren't on Yu-Gi-Oh Island. Ash: Why? What's that like? Misty: Pretty much the same, only more complicated and less fun. Ash: Oh, you mean like Digimon Island. Misty: Exactly. they are flying the screen goes down to reveal the evil Pikachu on Pidgeot's foot, he shocks everyone leaving their fate unknown as the segment ends Trivia/Goofs http://images.wikia.com/maditsmadfunny/images/0/0a/Oh_boy.jpg*When they enter the lab, a poster in the background says "AIM FOR THE HORN," referencing an infamous scene in the Pokémon anime in which Pikachu used thunderbolt on Rhydon's horn to defeat it. This is impossible, gamewise, as electric-type attacks can't harm ground types. *Ash acts like Jeff Goldblum, from Jurassic Park. *Misty is claimed to have won more Pokémon tournaments than any person alive, even Pokémon Master-aspiring Ash. *Meowth wasn't present with Jessie and James. He may have been the one James was talking to on the phone, but because he asked for the person on the other end to have their money, it may well have been the Team Rocket Boss, Giovanni. *Pokémon referenced include: Pikachu, Charmander, Charizard, Magikarp, Gyarados, and Pidgey, a Chikorita-like Pokemon, a Vulpix or Lillipup (Yorterry)-like Pokemon, and the mysterious unnamed electric type. **Similar to the Pokémon anime and popular media, Magikarp is referenced as "The Pokémon Everyone Hates." However, it is feared as Gyarados. *Three other Pokémon shown are: a Bulbasaur-like Pokémon, a green rabbit-like Pokémon to Chikorita, a white dog-like Pokémon with an orange tail to Vulpix or Lillipup (Yorterry), and a strange blue colored Pokémon that appears to be an electric type. *Charmander was suppose to evolve into Charmeleon before it can evolve into Charizard. *Yu-Gi-Oh! and Digimon are mentioned as being "more complicated" and "less fun" than Pokémon, probably due to the many addition concepts that cause it to differ greatly from Pokémon's simplistic rules. In addition: these three animes are typically mentioned and compared with each other and are among the most famous and popular animes of the generation. *Jessie and James's voices were the most similar to their actual anime voice actors. James's is more similar than Jessie. *As with many sketches, many characters bear little resemblance to their actual characters: Ash is curly haired and his skin is slightly darker than in actuality, Misty is blond and her ponytail isn't on the right side of her hair, Jessie's hair is blue and notably shorter than it actually is, and James has green hair. (Kablam! Reference?) **However, Jessie does have blue eyes and James has green eyes in the anime. *When Ash is introduced, he appears to flirt with Misty, who rejects him and continues playing what is assumed to be a Pokémon game. This is a reference to the famous Ash and Misty shipping, known as "Pokéshipping." *Team Rocket has a "W" logo on their uniforms instead of their usual "R". *Gyarados makes the same sound Giant Susan made in Regular Show (which is another TV show on Cartoon Network) episode "Benson Be Gone". *On the left side of the TV screen it shows a screen in one of the machines the tic tac toe game (on the part when Charmander is hugging Ash). *Pikachu looked very different in this segment despite making Checkaflu look a lot like Pikachu's actual size. *None of the characters or Pokémon looks like their designs. *How Ash wrote 5 books about the impact of "Pokémon Games" could be a reference to the 5 Generations of Pokémon (Although Black and White was still in Japan until March 6th as this episode was first released on Feb.28). *Antagonists: Pikachu, Charizard (Charmander) and Gyarados Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Video Game Parodies Category:TV parodies Category:Death